Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic products. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a thermoplastic product that includes packaging therefor, wherein the packaging is used to contain one or more ingredients of the thermoplastic product during storage and/or transportation, and wherein the packaging itself is an ingredient for inclusion into the thermoplastic product.
Background and Related Art
While techniques currently exist relating to pavement joint sealants, pavement crack sealants, waterproofing membranes, hot melt adhesives, roofing asphalt, paving grade asphalt cement, challenges exist.
Upon manufacturing pavement joint or crack sealants, waterproofing membranes, or hot melt adhesives, the sealants, membranes or adhesives are typically pumped or poured into plastic bag lined cardboard boxes at temperatures lower than the melting point of the plastic bag liners, then are stacked on pallets for cooling, storage and shipment. When the sealants, membranes, or adhesives are applied, they may be used to minimize water infiltration, prevent the accumulation of debris, and prolong the life of a material or structure. Examples of such materials include asphalt pavement and portland cement pavement. Examples of such structures include roads, roofs, bridge decks, retention ponds, etc. Application of the sealants, waterproofing membranes, or hot melt adhesives typically requires heating and mixing at application temperatures.
Challenges exist in using plastic bag lined cardboard boxes for products, such as packaging sealants, waterproofing membranes, or hot melt adhesives. For example, prior to application of the products, if the cardboard boxes are exposed to water, the structural integrity of the cardboard boxes is compromised. When the integrity of the box is compromised, the plastic bag liner can also become compromised. Moreover, the product can escape from the storage boxes and become unusable, which may not only become a waste of the product but also an unsightly pile at the storage or job site. In addition, whenever the product sticks to another material, including the storage container, it can require a very time consuming and arduous task to eliminate the foreign material from the product and can even cause the product to become unusable.
Challenges also exist in the roofing asphalt industry. Upon manufacturing roofing asphalt, the roofing asphalt is typically poured into silicone coated paper containers or roofing plugs at high temperatures and allowed to solidify when cooled. The filled roofing plugs are typically about 100 pounds each, and can prove difficult and potentially hazardous to handle. In order to use the roofing plug, the paper packaging needs to be peeled from the plug, leaving a large and unwieldy piece of roofing plug, which is difficult to handle and can cause injury to operators. There is also a risk of dropping or mishandling the roofing plug when placing it into the roofing asphalt melter, causing hot asphalt to splash onto the operator, causing serious burns. Challenges exist in shipping this type of container in warm weather conditions, as the paper containers can become compromised when exposed to water. The roofing asphalt softens in summer weather and can flow or otherwise escape from the compromised containers, which may not only become a waste of the roofing asphalt but also an unsightly pile at the storage or job site. In addition, whenever the roofing asphalt sticks to another material, it can require a very time consuming and arduous task to eliminate the foreign material from the roofing asphalt and can even cause the roofing asphalt to become unusable.
Challenges also exist relating to paving grade asphalt cement. In some markets, paving grade asphalt cement is shipped in metal containers, such as 55 gallon metal drums. The metal drums pose an environmental challenge to customers because they cannot be economically returned to the manufacturer, nor can they be easily recycled or reused in remote areas because they are contaminated with asphalt and/or the recycling facilities are not within economical shipping distance.
Thus, while techniques currently exist relating to pavement joint sealants, pavement crack sealants, waterproofing membranes, hot melt adhesives, roofing asphalt, paving grade asphalt cement, challenges exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.